For Memories and Truth Requiem to Turnabout
by BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn
Summary: Picks up after Trials and Tribulations. Major spoilers if you haven't played the game.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright so don't sue me…

**For Memories and Truth – Requiem to Turnabout**

_Prologue_

Phoenix Wright sat in the foyer of the Defendant Lobby no. 4. Today was a special day as it was the final time he would have to be involved in the trial of Iris. Although she was acquitted of the charge of murder for Elise Deauxnim or better known as Misty Fey, she was still guilty of tampering with evidence and misleading investigators in their investigation.

Phoenix sighed as he rubbed his hands on his brow. The last words his mentor, Mia Fey, gave him was a bit unsettling. "I have nothing else left to teach you. You were able to finish what I couldn't." He leant forward with his hands clasped in front of him. Of the three years he was at court, he had learnt valuable lessons regarding what a true lawyer should be and shouldn't be. Maybe it was time that he hung his famous badge one last time…

"Feenie!" His head turned to the source as Iris came running over to him. His heart still fluttered a bit as he saw the beautiful girl walking over to him. It was ironic that her twin sister, Dahlia Hawthorne, was the one that brought them together. But that didn't matter as she was convicted of her crimes and executed. Even now, Iris was happier ever since she revealed the truth to him about their time together.

"Hey there Iris, you okay?" Iris nodded but Phoenix noted some hesitation in her nod.

"I think so. Where is Maya and Pearl?" Phoenix was almost never seen without Maya or Pearl trailing behind him. During the last time they visited her, Phoenix had gotten a big slap in the face by Pearl. And she did pack a big wallop for a girl her size.

"It's okay. Maya took Pearl back home for some training. So I'm just here on my own today. Besides, Maya has to take care of the Kurain Village now that she's a Master." Maya was made Master after her mother, Misty, was murdered in front of her eyes. But Maya never felt any loss or suffering after that thanks to Pearl and Phoenix.

"I see. I just feel so sorry for them both as I dragged them into this mess." The mess was the incident when Morgan, Misty's older sister, tried to lead a coup against Misty by using Dahlia Hawthorne to murder Maya in order for Pearl to gain the title of Master. Obviously, it didn't work thanks to Godot or Diego Armando and Misty. Although Misty lost her life, she was able to save her daughter's life which made it even more tragic. Phoenix shook off the bad vibes he felt during that case.

"It's alright. They've managed to get over it now. Besides, I don't think anyone will want Dahlia back." Iris noted the absolute hatred in Phoenix's eyes. Iris hesitated as she was, after all, her twin sister and daughter to Morgan. The bailiff's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife in butter.

"Will the defendant please move into the court room?" Iris nodded at the bailiff before looking into Phoenix's eyes.

"I'll see you later." With that, she shyly gave a kiss on his cheek before moving in. Phoenix stood there like a stunned mullet before moving into the general admission door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The murmur in the court room was silenced by the failing gravel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Iris Hawthorne for her involvement in tampering evidence during the murder case of Elise Deauxnim. Due to the overwhelming evidence against the defendant which was found in the previous case, I do feel that a guilty verdict is too possible. However since this was done in accordance with Prosecutor Godot and to protect a certain individual whom I will not name, I do feel a lighter sentence will be sufficient for this crime. I pronounce the defendant guilty and will be sentenced to a three year jail period with parole applicable in one year's time. That is all. This court is dismissed. Bailiff, please escort the defendant to the police."

With that, the court began to file out. Phoenix made his way to the bailiff.

"Mr Wright. Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes, may I have a moment with the defendant before she goes?"

"She's all yours, sir." With that, the bailiff waited next to the door. Phoenix saw Iris slowly rising and rest her eyes on him.

"Feenie…" Her voice sounded pitiful as she got up.

"It's okay. It's only one year before you can apply for bail. Besides, I do think if you're on good behavior, you should be out even earlier. So chin up." Iris looked at him before clutching onto his blue suit jacket.

"Will you promise me that you'll visit me when I leave?"

'That'll be okay if Pearls doesn't come back and start hitting me because of it…' "I promise." With that, Iris smiled before heading for the door. The bailiff placed the cuffs on her before escorting her out.

'And with that, the final chapter on that case was closed but unfortunately; it only hasten the end of my life as a defense attorney and the beginning of a new chapter…'

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright so don't sue me…

**For Memories and Truth – Requiem to Turnabout**

_Chapter 1__ – Investigation Part 1_

"Come on. Don't give up me yet!" The man kept breathing in her mouth as the crowd of onlookers looked stunned as he tried to resuscitate her back. The sirens drew closer as he kept up his CPR. Eventually the crowd dispersed to allow the paramedics to help the victim. The man looked on helplessly as he saw the paramedics try all they could before shaking their heads.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix sat in his office as he finished filing the last of the cases from last year. It was almost a month since the end of the Iris' case. He looked outside as he slowly pondered about many things. Feeling around in his pocket, he felt something and pulled it out. It was the magatama that Maya had given him. 'How long since it was when I last saw them together?'

It was rather ironic that the peace and quiet he wanted from all the antics that Maya and Pearl gave him was totally the opposite of what he expected. The quiet times almost made him lonely, especially with no cases to bring about. 'At least Charlie is having fun.' Looking at the fern that stood proudly next to his desk, he was smiled as he remembered all the usual training that Mia had made him do from remembering the court records to the important part of hearing a testimony. Even in death, he still had reminders of her, especially Charlie.

'Ah well. I might as well visit Iris in the detention centre seeing I've got nothing else to do.'

000000000000000000000000

Phoenix waited in the visiting room as he pondered on what he's going to say. The guard soon reappeared, indicating Iris to sit. Her eyes lit up as she saw Phoenix on the other side of the glass barrier.

"Feenie. You really didn't need to visit."

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do. Besides, business is rather slow since the end of your case." Iris smiled.

"I missed you though."

"I did visit you day before yesterday. That's hardly missing me there."

"I know but I just long for the day we can be together though."

Phoenix smiled at her. "Yeah. When you get out of here, I was thinking. Do you want to live with me until you get comfortable going back to the temple?" Iris was totally surprised but recovered with her sweet smile.

"Yes, I won't mind. But wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Not really. My apartment has a room spare and I really need some company after Maya and Pearls went back to the Kurain Village."

"I see. But I'm a shrine maiden and I really shouldn't upset the vows."

Phoenix frowned. "What vows?"

Iris looked back at him with the same determination he always admired from her. "The vows state that I can't leave the shrine unless I have to abandon my duties for another."

Phoenix looked solemn for a bit. "I see. Is there any other way?"

Iris thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yes, I could ask Sister Bikini to release me from my vows. That way, I won't have to come back if I have other duties. I want to be with you anyway."

Phoenix smiled back at her. "Okay, can I ask her for you?"

Iris blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll tell her. I'll see you again in a few weeks time then." Iris nodded before placed her hand on the glass. Phoenix placed his hand on hers before she got up and escorted out. Phoenix sighed as he got up.

"I can't accept this case though. You already have enough evidence to go against you." Phoenix looked on at another visitation booth. Soon, someone got up and left. Phoenix saw a young man sitting there almost beside himself. He felt as if he was watched before looking up. Phoenix was about to go when the man sighed.

"Where am I going to get another defence attorney now?" Phoenix's ear pricked at this.

"Well, I'm one." The man seemed to brighten up almost immediately.

"Please, take my case as I really have no choice!" Phoenix looked at the young man before nodding his head.

"Alright. I have nothing to do anyway. So what is your name?"

"Oh. My name is Darren Wood. And who might you be?"

"I'm Phoenix Wright." The man seemed to be taken back with Phoenix's answer.

"You can't be serious. THE famous Phoenix Wright? The infamous lawyer who has the ability to turn cases around?" Phoenix nodded.

"That's me. So tell me about this case?" Darren looked solemn before continuing.

"Well, I work as a bartender at the local nightclub. You heard of the Digital Love nightclub?" Phoenix pondered about it.

"Oh, you mean this one?" With that, he pulled a newspaper out of his briefcase. Putting the paper down, he indicated the large and funky advertisement. On it, there were several photos of young adults mostly partying with a large bar in the background. The logo "Digital Love" was clearly seen on the bottom right.

"That's right. That's where I was working."

"Okay, tell me about the night it happened."

"Well, I was serving at the counter which wasn't too odd. Then a girl came over and decided she wanted a drink of water. At first, I complied given she was patron. But after a while, she kept coming over as she was continually thirsty. I didn't think it was that odd. After a while, I was cleaning up the empty glasses when I noticed her unconscious body near the table. I tried giving CPR on her only to have the medics declare her dead. The police came and arrested me when they found out she had taken ecstasy in one of the drinks I served her. Because of that, they charged me of murder for that. But I swear I didn't put that pill in." With that, the man fell silent.

Phoenix let the silence surround him as he began to take in the facts. 'Okay, Phoenix. The low-down is that a young girl is dead from what seemed like a drug overdose. But there are two things that don't fit in. One is the constant drinking Darren said. The other is how did the pill get in her in the first place.' With that, Phoenix looked at him.

"Where is the nightclub located? I might take a look there later."

"Sure, I'll give you the instructions on getting there from here." With that, he wrote it down on a spare piece of paper next to him. Sliding through the narrow gap in the window, Phoenix pocketed the paper.

"Okay, another thing. Does the nightclub know about the issue of drugs in the place?" Darren seemed crest-fallen before he replied.

"Not really. I mean, they may have but not to my knowledge." However, at that moment, Phoenix saw two Psyche Locks appear. 'Damn, looks like I've got to find the answers quick before the trial begins.'

"Well, thanks for that, Darren. I'll check out the Nightclub and see what I'll find there."

"Thanks, Mr Wright."

000000000000000000000000

Phoenix looked as he got off the bus. Bracing himself, he saw that the police were busy as always. The officer at the front stopped him.

"Do you have any official business here?"

"Is Detective Gumshoe here? I need to speak to him as a prosecutor." 'God, I hope this fool does take the bait. If not, I'm going to have a hard time getting in.'

"The detective is in there. I suppose I can let you in." With that, the officer moved aside for him.

"Thank you." With that, Phoenix stepped inside. Inside, the nightclub was rather opulent with the grey granite tiles on the floor and traditional Japanese paper lanterns over the lights making the atmosphere rather pleasant. Noticing the police was scouring the bar and as well as one of the tables which was fenced off with the usual police tape.

'No surprise that they don't want anyone there.'

"HEY!" Phoenix felt he had jumped three feet off the ground. Soon after, Detective Gumshoe appeared with the usually huff and puff from running round the place.

"Long time no see, Detective."

"Same for you, pal. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here because of Darren Wood. I was just going to do some investigating here."

"Oh I see. Well, the usual rule applies. No touching without my say-so. It seems quite an open and shut case to me though."

"Why is that Detective?" The detective grinned at him.

"Well, we have a witness who stated that she saw the accused putting in the ecstasy pill in the victim's drink."

'Damn, that makes my case even harder. I've got to get some more info out of this.' "Okay, anything else?" Gumshoe scratched his head for a bit.

"Well, we managed to cross-reference all the patrons here and all do say something odd though."

"What do you mean?" Even Gumshoe looked puzzled which was rather odd to Phoenix's opinion.

"Well, most of the witness' here do say that she managed to consume a large amount of water though before she was found unconscious. That's the odd thing though."

"I see." 'Darren said the same thing. I wonder...' "Well, thanks for that Detective. I'll take a look round and notify you if I found anything."

"You've got it." With that, he shuffled over to another part of the club. Phoenix headed over to the fenced off area.

'Hmm, the victim was lying here with Darren desperately trying to revive her.' Looking at the table nearby, he saw a large amount of glasses there. 'Looks like the victim must have drunk at least 15 normal glasses of water and other drinks as well. It's kind of odd for a young woman to drink that much.' Glancing back at the floor, he crouched down to take another look. 'The floor here doesn't tell me anything...wait...' Reaching out, Phoenix found a wrapper which looked like one from a condom. 'A condom wrapper? Why would it be here though?'

Placing it in his pocket, he looked at the glasses again. 'Hmmm, looks like one did have the pill in it as I can see traces of the white powder in it. I wonder if I can use it as evidence though.' With that, he took a picture of it using his mobile phone. (A/N: I assume that the camera's on the mobile phones in Phoenix's time would have better quality that our current cameras...)

Looking round, he headed towards the bar. It was neatly stocked with every single kind of liquor available. 'Interesting, there's a lot of drinks here so I...hang on...' Looking under the counter, Phoenix found the usual first aid, several figurines, a lot of placemats and a notepad. Picking up the notepad, he noted that the top page was torn off in a hurry. 'Hmmm, I wonder. If someone had written on it, they would have left something on this page. If I have a pencil, then I might be able to see what's here.'

"Detective, do you have a pencil of some sort?" Gumshoe looked at him.

"Sure, I have one. Why?"

"Just curious." With that, Phoenix began to slowly shade in the page. As he did, the faint marks begin to show something. It said "Trip 1. Deal done. Dar to choose."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out." Return the pencil, Phoenix strode off to answer those questions.

000000000000000000000000

"Mr Wright, you're back. Did you find anything?"

"Well, I did find some information but firstly, I want to talk about the issue of drugs at your workplace." Darren instantly fell silent.

"I don't want to talk about it." With that, the two Psyche Locks reappeared.

"Okay, if I can't get you to talk about it, then maybe the evidence would show otherwise..." With that, he placed the Magatama onto the table. With that, the entire vision was only focused on Darren. "Alright Darren. Since you didn't want to talk about the drugs at your workplace, is there a reason why you don't want to talk?"

"I really don't know about it. Seriously, I had some idea but I just didn't know." Phoenix looked sceptically at him.

"I don't think so. There is evidence that proves that you did know of it." With that, he presented the notepad. "It says here 'Dar to choose.' I'm assuming that 'Dar' is you, Darren." Darren looked solemn for a bit.

"Okay, I did know of it and I didn't really want to admit it." With that, one of the Psyche Lock shattered.

"Alright. So you did know of the drug issue, but why are you in it then?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only there to serve drinks and make sure that they get it."

"They?"

"Well...I think I said too much..."

"I have a sneaking suspicion on what you're talking about. I'm assuming that what you are referring to 'they' are the young girls there." Darren looked shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean? I mean, they can mean anything."

"Yes, but the nightclub caters for a lot of young adults. So I would assume that." Darren looked solemn before looking back at him.

"So what? Do you have proof?" With that, Phoenix presented the empty condom wrapper. "This is..."

"That's a condom wrapper. I assume you can follow what I'm going to say here. You put the drug into their drinks which causes them to lose conscious. That way, the other guys there can...well..."

"Don't worry, Mr Wright. I understand." With that, the last of the locks shattered and the heavy chains disappeared.

"So, Darren? Could you tell me everything? I might need it in the trial tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Well. The Digital Love also has another business there apart from the usual dance club. What happens is that there's also an organised drug business over there. Usually, these people would supply the guys with some sort of drug. I usually call it a date rape drug but the others call it a love potion. What happens is that the drug happens to just make the girl unconscious for the duration of the rape. This makes it hard for the woman to report the incident afterwards."

"But everyone said that it was ecstasy that caused her to keep drinking."

"That's odd. The date rape drugs are usually alcohol and as well as Rohypnol since both are almost easy to obtain. I haven't heard of anyone use ecstasy in the nightclub. You might want to check the staff area as that might be one place they can get it."

"Okay. It'll be okay, Darren. Just believe in me and I'll try my best."

000000000000000000000000

Back at the club, Phoenix walked past Gumshoe who was talking with some of the investigators. The staff area was filled with lockers.

'Hmmm, looks like the police haven't inspected this place yet. Maybe I can gather some clues before they get here.' With that, Phoenix began to inspect the lockers. 'Looks like these lockers are for the staff members. Here's Darren's locker. I wonder.' Expecting it to be locked, he was surprised that it was already unlocked. Peeking inside, he saw various clothes and as well as two novels inside. 'Well, nothing wrong here.' Moving along, Phoenix tested the other lockers and noticed one locker looked rather odd. It belonged to a Mickey Finn. 'What's with this locker?' Opening the locker, he noticed a very small bag of pills. 'This must be the Rohypnol. I'd better take this bag along as well.' Grabbing the small bag, he pocketed it. 'There must be more here.' Sifting through the various other items inside, there wasn't anything else that managed to bring his attention.

Phoenix looked satisfied at his handiwork. 'Well, the trial starts tomorrow. I should finish up and head back to the office."

_To Be Continued_

_End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright so don't sue me…

**For Memories and Truth – Requiem to Turnabout**

_Chapter 2 – Trial Part 1_

Phoenix waited outside in the Defendant's Lobby. So far, all the evidence points that there could be additional personnel that could be involved. But for today, all he had to was argue that there was more than one person that could have done this. Sighing, Phoenix pinched his forehead.

"Mr Wright."

Looking towards his left, he saw Darren approach him. "Hello there, Darren. Something wrong?"

Darren shook his head. "It's hopeless. I've heard from all the reporters outside that the courts are adamant to give me a guilty verdict."

Phoenix shook his head. "Listen to me, Darren. You can't always give up so early. I've learnt that a long time ago in countless of cases." Flashbacks of when Mia and Maya was besides him in court kept popping up in his mind. With them gone, he had to prove that he can stand by himself and he had to be strong for Darren. "Just believe in me. You are innocent until I give up which luckily, doesn't happen often."

Darren nodded. "I understand, Mr Wright."

Phoenix smiled back. "Shall we go?"

000000000000000000000000

Inside the courtroom, the initial murmur was totally silenced with the falling gravel.

"The trial for Darren Wood against the State is now in session."

Phoenix stood up. "The defence is ready, Your Honour."

The young man in the prosecutor's bench stood up. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honour."

The judge looked at the young man. "Hmm, I was under the impression that Prosecutor Winston Payne would be taking this case."

"Mr Payne had some unexpected business to attend to. I'll be filling in for his place."

The judge nodded. "I see. May I ask about your name for the Court Records?"

"My name is Michael Tedeschi. I was only recently told to attend this case just yesterday. I'm terribly sorry for all the confusion I've caused."

"I see. I have heard of your older brother, Winston Tedeschi who is in politics no doubt. But enough with my rambling. Will the prosecution please give out your opening statement?"

"Certainly, Your Honour. The victim was a young female named Caroline Walters. She was a recent backpacker from the United Kingdom. At 9:32pm, she was admitted into the Digital Love nightclub. At approximately 10:24pm, she went to the bar where the defendant, Mr Darren Wood, gave her a drink spiked with ecstasy. From that, she died from serious swelling of the brain, also known as cerebral edema just after 2 hours from that drink. I submit the autopsy report as evidence for this statement."

Producing two sets of envelopes, the judge nodded to the bailiff who took it and gave it to the judge and as well as Phoenix. Phoenix quickly scanned the autopsy report but the biggest problem was the issue of death as it state that it was water intoxication. 'Interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind.'

The judge nodded as he scanned the report. "I see. The court accepts this as evidence. Will the prosecution please call up their first witness?"

"Certainly, Your Honour. The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

After a short while, Detective Gumshoe stood on the stand. Michael looked at the detective. "Witness, could you state your name and occupation for the courts, please?"

"I'm Detective Gumshoe. I'm in charge of the detective precinct at the police station."

"Will you please give an outline of the murder scene?"

"Certainly, sir." With that, he produced the floor plans of the club. The floor plans show a big space in the middle of the rectangular room. Around the space were several small tables for three or four patrons to sit comfortably. The bar was located at the far end of the room on the eastern side of the room. A set of stairs was just next to the bar leading onto the next floor. A passage way was marked 'Staff only' from the left of the stairs. The toilets were located just south of the bar.

"The victim was admitted to the club where she took this table located here." (A/N: Unfortunately, an ASCII drawing isn't my forte and doesn't allow this so I'll have to describe it as best as I could…) Gumshoe pointed at one of the tables located just near the dance floor.

The judge nodded. "I see. The court will accept this as evidence."

Michael looked at Gumshoe. "Detective, could you give the report of what happened that night?"

Gumshoe saluted at him. "Very well sir."

Phoenix looked at Gumshoe. 'Okay, the testimony has to have some missing links as it was water intoxication that got her dead.'

Gumshoe braced himself before continuing. "She was with two friends that accompanied her here. At 10:24pm, she moved towards the bar and purchased a drink. It was at that time the defendant slipped in the ecstasy tablet. After that, she moved back to the table. She remained at the table for a few minutes before proceeding to dance floor. She was dancing for a few minutes before heading back to the table, complaining of dizziness. She then collapsed into unconsciousness and the defendant found her just a few minutes after that."

The judge closed his eyes. "I see. This is a rather unsettling account. Mr Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix looked at him. "Yes, Your Honour" Proceeding to the witness stand, he looked at Gumshoe. "Could you repeat your testimony?"

"Certainly, sir. She was with two friends that accompanied her here. At 10:24pm, she moved towards the bar and purchased a drink. It was at that time the defendant slipped in the ecstasy tablet. After that, she moved back to the table. She remained at the table for a few minutes before proceeding to dance floor. She was dancing for a few minutes before heading back to the table, complaining of dizziness. She then collapsed into unconsciousness and the defendant found her just a few minutes after that."

Phoenix thought a bit. "Hold it! How is it possible that she was there with friends?"

Gumshoe beamed a bit. "That's because we managed to get a photo of the scene when she arriving thanks to the security cameras that was in the nightclub." With that, the photo was presented to Phoenix.

The judge looked at the photo. The photo showed Caroline with her two friends. All of them seemed to be in good spirits. Behind them had two males also following them. Phoenix was worried about the men that were behind the girls. "I see. This shows the girls coming in. I'll accept this as evidence. Please go on, Detective. What happened after that?"

Gumshoe scratched his head. "At 10:24pm, she moved towards the bar and purchased a drink. It was at that time the defendant slipped in the ecstasy tablet. After that, she moved back to the table. She remained at the table for a few minutes before proceeding to dance floor. She was dancing for a few minutes before heading back to the table, complaining of dizziness. She then collapsed into unconsciousness and the defendant found her just a few minutes after that."

Phoenix thought a bit. "Detective, how did you know that the defendant slipped in the ecstasy tablet?"

Gumshoe grinned again. "Too slow there, pal. We managed to find another photo that shows the defendant slipping in the tablet here." With that, he presented another photo. In it, it clearly showed the bar with a man putting in something in the drink with another man working nearby.

The judge nodded. "I see. This photo does really show the defendant putting in the drug. I'll accept this as evidence." But Phoenix was not too sure on that.

"OBJECTION!" Even Gumshoe was totally surprised.

"Detective, how can you tell from this photo that it was defendant?" Looking at the photo, the problem was that the faces of the two men were blurred.

"AH! I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Detective, you were determined it was the defendant that put that ecstasy tablet in. But here in this photo, you cannot determine where the defendant is in this photo."

The detective was silent before an "OBJECTION!" filled the room.

Michael looked at Phoenix. "I'm sorry, Mr Wright. That may be true that we do not know who put the drug in based on this photo. But that is the reason why we have techniques to test for drugs. Detective, could you outline what you found there?"

The detective sighed. "Yes sir. Since we were dealing with a drug case, I called the drug squad down for some testing. In testing the club, we found traces of ecstasy on the defendant's hands just before we arrested him. From that, we could determine that he was the culprit."

The judge looked at the Detective. "I see. Mr Wright, you may cross-examine the detective."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honour. Could you please repeat your last testimony to the court?"

"Yes sir. Since we were dealing with a drug case, I called the drug squad down for some testing. In testing the club, we found traces of ecstasy on the defendant's hands just before we arrested him. From that, we could determine that he was the culprit."

Phoenix looked at him. "Hold it! Could you be more specific on the testing in the club?"

The detective nodded. "Well, what happened was that we made a sweep of the club and found some faint traces of ecstasy near the bar where the defendant was working at. That's the assumption we made in order to arrest him for the victim's murder."

Phoenix thought for a bit. 'There's something that didn't make sense. I can't argue about the traces of ecstasy on the bar or on the hands but I can argue about the area around bar.' "Detective, did you sweep round the bar area to check for unusual places for ecstasy to appear?"

"Yeah, we did. We found some traces of it some of the glasses on the table. Is that important?"

Phoenix pointed at the Detective. "It is important! Your Honour, may I ask that the detective append this to the testimony."

"OBJECTION!" Michael looked at Phoenix. "The detective did state plainly that ecstasy was found on the defendant's hands so this piece of information shouldn't be relevant to the case!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix glared at Michael. "This piece of testimony would clarify this issue. And hence, it must be included."

The judge looked at both of them before nodding. "I'll go with the defence here as there was a discrepancy in that issue. Objection overruled. Detective, please upend that to your testimony."

"Yes sir. Since we were dealing with a drug case, I called the drug squad down for some testing. In testing the club, we found traces of ecstasy on the defendant's hands just before we arrested him. But we also found traces of ecstasy on the glasses on the table where the victim lay. From that, we could determine that he was the culprit."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked at the now white-faced Detective. "Detective, I found it hard to believe that testimony. Please look at this photo." With that, he brought up the photo of the glass he took at the club. "Do you notice anything strange about this one?" It clearly showed some powder on the glass itself.

"AH, the glass had some powder on it!"

"Exactly. When my client went to pick up the glasses, he must have touched the glass which must have transferred some of the ecstasy powder onto his hands." Slamming his hands on the table, Phoenix decided to throw everything on this point. "That is why he had the ecstasy powder on his hands." The court began to stir again. The falling gravel put an end to that.

"Order, order! Mr Wright, are you implying that the defendant may have accidentally touched the glass?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's what I'm implying, Your Honour. What happens is that a drugging has gone round and the powder ended up on the glass and the table. Whilst my client tried to clean up the table, he must have accidentally also touched the powder. Hence, my client could not have placed that ecstasy tablet in!" The court began to murmur again before another "OBJECTION!" echoed the room.

"I'm sorry, Detective for this issue. You may stand down now as I'm willing to put a end to this doubt. We have a witness which was a fellow worker from the same nightclub the defendant was working from. The prosecution calls the witness, Mickey Finn to the stand."

With that, the Detective shuffled down from the stand. In his place, a wimpy and weedy young man stood there.

"Witness, could you please state your name and occupation for the court?"

The young man nodded. "The name's Mickey Finn. I serve drinks at the Digital Love nightclub. You know, the Bomber cocktail would be a perfect ending to this sort of day."

"Witness, please refrain from such small talk. Could you tell the court what happened that night?"

The young man shook his head. "You really need a Mind Bender to get rid of your attitude." The gravel sounded a little harder than normal.

"Witness, please refrain from small talk and tell the court your testimony that night!"

"Geez, I was being social and I get yelled at. Anyway, that night was like all the other night with me and Darren there working the bar. I wasn't sure what time it was but the girl came to the bar again and asked Darren to give her a drink. He made one but before he gave it to her, I saw him slip something into the drink. With that, I didn't give much thought before that incident happened."

The judge looked at him. "Why did you say you didn't give much thought? Surely, the notion of drugs in a civilised location would shock a normal person."

Mr Finn merely shook his head. "That's quite normal business at the Digital Love."

"Hmm, we'll deal with this later. Mr Wright, your cross-examination?"

Phoenix looked hard the young man and noticed that he was slightly nervous. "Mr Finn, could you repeat your statement to the court?"

"You lawyers are all the same. Very well. Anyway, that night was like all the other night with me and Darren there working the bar. I wasn't sure what time it was but the girl came to the bar again and asked Darren to give her a drink. He made one but before he gave it to her, I saw him slip something into the drink. With that, I didn't give much thought before that incident happened."

Phoenix pondered a bit. "Could you expand on the time that she came over?"

Mr Finn looked puzzled. "I'm sure that she came about 9:23pm. But she kept coming back after that at about 10:24pm?"

Phoenix looked at him as he noticed Mr Finn's stance had changed. "Why are you so sure that it was 9:23pm that she came?"

"OBJECTION! This is just badgering the witness here."

"OBJECTION! This is important into why Mr Finn would reckon Miss Walters headed for the bar nearly one hour before the official last sighting of her!"

"Objection overruled. I want to hear this issue too. Go on, Mr Finn."

Mickey looked at Phoenix. "Well, the reason is that I got off work back then and headed out. She came back just as I was cleaning up. That's the reason."

"OBJECTION! Mr Finn, could you take a look at this picture?" It was the picture of the bar that was presented earlier. "Mr Finn, if you were about to get off work, then shouldn't you be here to clear up or to at least talk to your substitute to come on?" Sure enough, only two men were there with one clearly cleaning and one spiking the drink.

Mickey began to grit his teeth. Phoenix continued. "So, Mr Finn. Then that means you didn't get off until much later. Maybe I should prescribe something called 'Telling the truth'?" Mickey kept gritting his teeth.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked at Michael. "Clearly, Mr Wright is right on that mark. However, the picture could easily show his replacement. Mr Finn, could you clarify this confusion?"

Mickey looked at Michael before calming himself down. "Ah, I…yes. I think I left out that bit as I wasn't too sure I should include it. Well, I did serve the girl with one drink and that was it. I didn't see her again until I got off my shift. I did a note to myself and got back to cleaning. I saw Darren hit off that girl. But that's all I saw, I swear."

The judge looked at Mickey. "Why did you leave that out in your original testimony?"

Mickey glared at the judge. "Well, I wasn't sure if I had to include it."

The judge sighed before looking at Phoenix. "Mr Wright. Your cross-examination, please?"

With that, Phoenix got back to the front. "Mr Finn, could you restate your last testimony?"

Mickey pouted at him. "Well, I did serve the girl with one drink and that was it. I didn't see her again until I got off my shift. I did a note to myself and got back to cleaning. I saw Darren hit off that girl. But that's all I saw, I swear."

Phoenix felt something nagging at him from the issue of the note. "Mr Finn, could you clarify the note that you were writing?"

Mickey nodded slowly. "That note was to me. I was reminding myself of some…uh…issues."

Phoenix's eyebrows rose a little higher. "Issues?"

"Err, yes. Personal issues. Is that a crime, Mr Right?"

"It's W-right. Could you append that to your testimony?"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix noticed that Michael was started to get on his nerves. "Your Honour. Mr Wright is just delaying for him in asking such pointless explanations. That still doesn't convey the fact that Mr Wood committed the crime."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his hands down. "This is an important question, Your Honour. With this, we can clear an issue of that note."

"OBJECTION! Such trifling words, Mr Wright. Your Honour?"

The judge nodded. "I'll allow the appended testimony but be warned Mr Wright. I'm at the end of my patience now so if you can't see any holes in this testimony, I will announce my verdict, regardless of any objections you might have." Phoenix gulped. 'So this is my last chance at this. I have to treat very carefully.'

Mickey looked at him with a slight smirk. Phoenix felt it was too early to throw in the towel. "Witness, could you repeat the testimony but with what you said earlier?"

Mickey sighed. "Well, I did serve the girl with one drink and that was it. I didn't see her again until I got off my shift. I did a note to myself regarding some personal issues for myself. After doing so, I got back to cleaning. I saw Darren hit off that girl. But that's all I saw, I swear."

"OBJECTION!" Mickey glared at Phoenix. "Mr Finn, could you take a look at this?" With that, Phoenix presented the notepad. "This was the notepad that was found underneath the bar. The top page was torn off but the impressions left on the top page had seeped to the next page. Your Honour, could you read what is on that page?"

The bailiff handed the notepad to the judge. Fixing on his reading glasses, he began to read. "'Trip 1. Deal done. Dar to choose.' What is the meaning of this?" Phoenix turned to Mickey who was now sweating profusely.

"I was about to ask the same question, Your Honour. Mr Finn, obviously we can easily guess what you written down here. What you did was that you were one who put the ecstasy in Miss Walters as you were the first person to serve her!" Mickey was totally taken back.

"What's more interesting is that you admitted that you wrote this note. Obviously, the trip was ecstasy in street talk. You were the one who also put in the ecstasy again into her last drink and hence the last two sentences which was regards to your final deal and that my client would take the fall for this!" Slamming his hands down again, Phoenix pointed at him. "What do you have to say about that!"

Mickey looked livid before screaming his frustration at Phoenix. "SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU TO ACCUSE ME? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SECOND RATE LAWYER!" Phoenix just glared back at him.

"If you are so adamant in being not part of the crime, then tell us more?"

"OBJECTION! Mr Wright, what you have given to the court is all just conjunctive theories. What proof do you have for this?"

The judge nodded as well. "Mr Wright, Mr Tedeschi is right. Do you have any evidence that Mr Finn had any hand in the poisoning of Miss Walters?"

Phoenix nodded. "I do, Your Honour." Looking back at Mr Finn who was totally beside himself, he smiled. "Here is the proof that Mr Finn had a hand at the murder of Miss Walters." With that, Phoenix pulled out the small bag of drugs and placed it on the table. "This, Mr Finn, was found in your unlocked locker. What do you say about that?"

Mickey was now totally losing as he began to laugh maniacally. "YOU THINK YOU GOT ME THERE?! YOU IGNORANT FOOL! THAT BAG YOU HAVE THERE IS ROHYPNOL. ANY IDIOT WOULD KNOW THAT ECSTASY WOULD BE MUCH FINER AND WHITER THAN THAT!" The court was totally stunned apart from the maniacal laugh at the witness stand.

The judge was the first to recover. "So Mr Finn did have a hand in Miss Walters' death. But one thing still hasn't been answered. Who was it that placed the ecstasy tablet before Mr Finn's involvement using Rohypnol? Mr Tedeschi, where is Mr Finn?"

"He's under police guard now. He'll be taken to the local detention centre after this case is adjourned, Your Honour."

The judge nodded. "I see. With that, I leave with just one question for the prosecution and the defence to ponder about. Who was it that put the ecstasy tablet before Mr Finn's involvement? With that, court is adjourned for another day." With that, the falling gravel ended the trial for the day.

000000000000000000000000

Phoenix walked outside before sitting back down onto the couch outside.

"Mr Wright." Phoenix looked up at Darren who was standing there.

"Mr Wood. At least, we've acquitted you from placing the tablet there. But there is some questions that I need to ask you."

"Very well, Mr Wright. I'll be waiting for you back at the detention centre. And yes, I'll reveal more about the club and other things you want answers to." With that, he nodded at Phoenix before following the bailiff out.

_To be continued…_

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
